1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scanners and scanning methods, and more particularly to those having or using a scan-bar homing reference.
The present invention relates generally to printing devices, and more specifically to a system and method for controlling the output quality of a printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use in the home and office of photocopiers, scanners, printers, and so-called “all-in-one” devices that combine scanning, printing, and other functionality into one unit has grown rapidly in recent years. It is common to use such devices in a stand-alone mode as a photocopier or to print directly from a memory card without the use of a separate personal computer connected to the device. When using such devices in this manner, it is often desirable to adjust the output quality of the image being printed. Conventional ways to adjust the output quality include the use of a series of menus and buttons on the device's control panel to select the desired quality. This often requires an understanding of how to navigate through the various menus, consumes time to finally select the desired output quality, and adds cost to the control systems needed to adjust output quality. As a result, there exists a continuing need for a simplified way to control the output quality of an image.